FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to intraocular lenses and more particularly to novel accommodating intraocular lenses for implantation within the capsular bag of a human eye from which the natural lens matrix has been removed by an extraction procedure which leaves intact within the eye the posterior capsule and an anterior capsule remnant of the natural lens. The invention relates also to a novel method of utilizing the intraocular lenses in a human eye to provide the patient with accommodation capability responsive to normal ciliary muscle action.